


Dragon heart

by ASLlover23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animalistic, Bottom Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Gore, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Rabastan, Top Rodolphus, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLlover23/pseuds/ASLlover23
Summary: When Harry Potter was six years old his family decided to go on a camping trip, that decision changed his life completely. He met the one being that would never betray him and that would always love him and he finally got the family he wanted. Now if only that annoying man with the long beard would just leave him alone. *I suck at summaries sorry*





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this story! Let me know what you think! Also Harry starts off as six in this story.

_Parseltongue_  
Normal Speech  
 **Telepathic speech**

* * *

 

Hot

That’s what Harry felt as sweat dripped down the side of his face as he carried the heavy camping bags out of the car. His aunt, uncle, and cousin were sitting in the shade as he did all the work. “Hurry up boy! Set those tents up then go find some firewood you useless freak!”

Harry winced as his aunt Petunia slapped him over the head. “Yes, aunt Petunia, sorry aunt Petunia.”

It took the young boy another hour before he was finished setting the camp up, he fell back against a tree panting his body sore from the bruises all over. Harry flinched when a tree branch hit him on the head causing a small cut on his cheek.

Dudely laughed loudly smacking him again in the stomach. Harry glared at the older boy. “Ow stop it!”

The overweight boy took a step back and fell over a rock, he started hollering loudly at the small scrape on his hand. Vernon and Petunia raced over and Petunia brought the boy into her arms. Vernon snarled looking at Harry. “WHAT HAPPENED!”

Harry’s Avada green eyes widened in fear and he shook his head trembling slightly. “I I do-don’t know I he t-tripped I swear!”

Dudely looked at him grinning viciously. “Liar! The freak did something freaky again! He made me fall!”

The brunette opened his mouth to argue but Vernon raised his fat fist before punching Harry on the cheek causing the boy to fall to the ground in pain.

Tears started filling Harry’s pretty green eyes as blood dripping from his mouth. Vernon kicked him in the ribs glaring. “You freak! How dare you use your freakishness on my boy! I’ll be sure to beat the freak out of you!”

Harry curled up covering his head with his hands as he cried silently through the beating. Vernon stopped panting after a few minutes. “Go get the firewood boy, and you better not take too long!”

Harry sobbed nodding and quickly scurried off into the woods, he sniffled looking over his bruises as he walked. “Stupid Dudely, why is it always me? Why won’t they ever believe me? Why do they have to hurt me!”

The wind picked up around Harry as he cried, the small boy hunched his shoulders as he sobbed into the silent forest. He didn’t know why his relatives hated him so much, he’d never done anything to them so why did they hate him? It wasn’t fair!

Harry started to collect firewood and turned to make his way back to camp. Everything was silent before a loud blood curdling scream echoed throughout the wooded area.

Harry’s eyes widened in fear as he knew the sound of that voice, it was his aunt Petunia. Harry dropped the wood and took off back towards the camp.

Bursting through the tree’s Harry froze in shock and fear. There was blood everywhere, a few limbs lying around and Dudely was on his ass staring up at the giant beast in front of him.

Dudely turned to look at Harry and reached out for him. “Help!” He didn’t get far before the beast’s giant mouth bit him in half. Harry felt nauseas at the sight of his cousin’s upper half staring at him lifelessly.

The beast turned its attention away from the bloody mess of Harry’s relatives and looked into his eyes. The reptilian eyes stared into Harry’s green eyes.

Harry closed his eyes tensing up and lowering his head as the beast came towards him, shaking out its giant wings and licking over its razor-sharp teeth. It stopped right in front of the boy and leaned down.

Harry expected the monster to not hesitate, to eat him in one bite. The beast sniffed him before letting out a purring sound. _“Young hatchling do not worry I won’t hurt you.”_

Harry opened his greens eyes looking up into the beasts suddenly kinder reptilian eyes. Harry slowly untensed and looked to the beast curiously. _“W-What are you?”_

The beast gave an amused snort before curling around the brunette bringing the small boy up to its chest and wrapping its wings around them. _“I am a dragon, hatchling, no enough questions, it’s time for you to sleep we will be moving and finding a better nest tomorrow I will care for you from now on hatchling.”_

Harry smiled and hesitantly snuggled closer to the warmth the dragon gave off. He knew he should feel scared and sad about his relatives but he couldn’t bring himself to care, this dragon was kinder to him than his own family has ever been.

The small brunette felt the exhaustion lulling him to sleep and he closed his eyes hoping when he woke the dragon would still be there and that this wasn’t some kind of dream.

-(Break)-

The next morning Harry was jostled awake by the mother dragon. Harry yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly. The dragon leaned down and started running its tongue over the boys hair.

Harry squirmed trying to get away but the dragon huffed. _“Stop squirming hatchling, I am trying to clean you.”_

Harry pouted but sat still as the mother dragon cleaned him. After five minutes Harry was cleaning and slightly wet from the spit. Harry looked up at the dragon and took the time to really admire it. The dragon was lean with a white body and the horns and spikes along it’s back were black. The dragon had icy blue eyes that turned a darker blue when angered.

The mother looked over when she felt the boy’s eyes on her. _“What is it hatchling? Why are you staring at me?”_

Harry blushed looking down and fiddled with his fingers before glancing back up. _“Why are you being so kind to me? Shouldn’t you have ate me like my relatives?”_

The dragon snorted leaning its head down closer to Harry. _“You are nothing like those vile meat sacks hatchling, you have the blood of dragons running through you, when you come of age you will inherit your bloodline, you are special my little hatchling and I will treat you as my own.”_

Harry felt tears in his eyes and he threw his arms around the dragon’s head, the dragon wrapped it’s wing around the boy amused by the little humans antics. _“We must move hatchling, before the meat sacks with sticks come and try to separate us.”_

Harry nodded and the dragon pulled the boy into her claws hands holding him like something delicate. She spread her wings out and shot off up into the air. Harry grinned loving the feeling of the wind through his hair.

The boy looked up at the dragon again. _“What’s your name?”_

The dragon looked down at him and seemed to almost smile. _“My names is Cyndryt, the bright, but you my hatchling can call me mother for that is what I am to you now, you are my hatchling and I am your mother.”_

Harry was silent for a while before a small smile crept onto his face and he snuggled closer to the white dragon. _“Thank you….Mother.”_


	2. Interference

Dumbledore paced in his office, he didn't want to admit but he was starting to worry. It had been six months since the Dursleys had been found mutilated. The only positive thing was that there was only three bodies identified and that was of the Dursleys. But that meant Harry Potter was missing.

  
The old headmaster was slightly worried, if the boy was missing then he lost his weapon, the tool he planned on using to win the war and defeat Voldemort once and for all. "Where could the boy be?"

  
Severus Snape spoke up. "Headmaster, I wouldn't worry too much about what is happening to the boy, when he comes of age the letter should be able to find him we'll just have to wait until that time comes."

  
Dumbledore nodded, Severus was right he just needed to be patient and wait he knew the boy wasn't dead or his letter would have burnt up. Dumbledore sighed sitting down in his desk. "I hope for all our sakes the boy is safe."

  
-(Four Years Later)-   
*Harry 11 years old*

  
Harry grinned hiding in the bush, he was planning on sneak attacking his mother. Unknown to him Cyndryt knew exactly where her little hatchling was. She huffed amused at the boys games, he's been trying to sneak up on her for years.

  
The brunette jumped out of the bush but Cyndryt quickly pinned him u nder her clawed hand. She leaned forward and began cleaning him. Harry squirmed trying to get free. " _Mom stop I'm not dirty I don't need a cleaning."  
_

 

The great white dragon rolled her icy blue eyes.  _"Hush now Hatchling it is cleaning time and you are filthy now sit still or it will take longer."_ Harry huffed but stopped squirming and decided to obey his mother.

  
The two tensed up instantly on high alert. Cyndryt put Harry on her back and snarled as they heard branched snapping. Out of the wood came two people, one was a red head with scars all over and the others was a giant man with curly black hair and a beard with beady black eyes. Harry growled at them but it paled in comparison to his mothers loud roar warning the two humans to stay back.

  
The red head held up a hand stopping the other man from getting closer. "I wouldn't get closer if I was you Hagrid that dragon is in protection mode, she's protecting her hatchlings."

  
Cyndryt's eyes were following the two humans intently, she would not let these meat sacks with sticks take her hatchling.  _"Leave now meat sacks or I will eat you like I did the others who have tried to take my hatchling!"_

_  
_ Harry peaked out from behind his mother's wings to see what these humans looked like. All attention then went to him and the man Hagrid stepped forward. "Arry! I've been looking fer ya everywhere, come down 'ere from that dragon I have yer Hogwarts letter!"

  
Harry bristled only able to pick out a few things that the humans had said, he had mentioned something about a hog wart and his name. Harry pressed himself closer to his mother not trusting this human, the other was different though there was something warm about his aura.

  
Cyndryt had enough of these humans she flapped her wings before opening her mouth to burn them to a crisp. Before she knew what was happening something wrapped around her snout forcing her mouth closed. She reared back and Harry tumbled down to the ground.

  
Other wizards came out from around them and began tying her up she roared trying to break free to get to her hatchling. Harry stood looking at these men that were hurting his mother!  _"Stop it! Leave my mother alone!"_

_  
_ No one seemed to pay him any mind and kept trying to subdue the dragon. Harry's heart started beating faster, these people were going to take his mother from him! He was going to be all alone again, he didn't want to lose his mother! Harry's Avada green eyes widened and he brought his hands up to his hair and screamed.  _"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!!"_

_  
_ A giant force of magic slammed into the other wizards throwing everyone back, Harry could hear some of the mens bones break from their landings but he honestly couldn't care less, all he cared about was getting to his mother. 

  
Harry ran over and started pulling the ropes holding Cyndryt away. He reached up taking the muzzle off and the great white dragon pulled Harry to her snarling at some of the more foolish wizards who dared try and come back.

  
Without anything holding her back she opened her mouth allowing her white flames to burn the foolish meat sacks. The smell of burning flesh filled the air along with the loud screams from a lot of the people. 

  
Hagrid ran forward towards the dragon. "Arry! Please you need to get away from tha' dragon! You need to come back and go to Hogwarts make friends and be with family."

  
Harry mind instantly went back to the Dursley's at the thought of family. He glared his green eye piercing as he stared the unknown man down. "Mother...Is...My only....Family."

  
With those last words Cyndryt spread her wings wide and took off into the air her powerful wings throwing people back. Once they were safely in the air and away from the wizards Cyndryt spoke. " _Hatchling I think you should go to that school, they could teach you things that I can not. It would do you good to be around others of your kind and soon you will be coming of age and will need to find your mates and nest."_

_  
_ Harry looked hurt by her words.  _"You want me to leave? D-Did I do something wrong? I I don't want to leave you mother! Please don't make me go!"_

_  
_ Cyndryt felt immense joy that her hatchling didn't want to leave but she knew it would be best for him.  _"I won't make you go now but in the next year or so you will go to this hogs warts but you will come home every break you are my hatchling and you will always be mine nothing will ever change that."_

_  
_ Harry sighed pouting but he knew once his mother decided on something then there would be no way to talk her out of it, but he could probably stall for as long as possible. Harry nodded snuggling closer to his mother. _"Alright mother I'll go."_


	3. Black-Lestrange

*3 Years Later*   
(Harry is 14)  
Harry was crouched by the ground glaring at the person who had intruded on his mothers territory. He knew he couldn't kill the man because this human with the stick would be taking him to the places called Hogs Warts.  
  
The man was tall with medium length black greasy hair and a giant crooked nose. He was sneering at Harry like he was nothing more than dirt and it honestly puts the young teen on edge. "Mr. Potter nothing more than a wild beast now are you?"  
  
  
Harry could understand most of what the man said and he felt insulted.   
_"Enough talking human, take me to this school so I can get this over with and appease my mother."_  
  
Cyndryt couldn't help the snort of amusement, her hatchling really wasn't happy about having to go to the school. But she knew deep down this was what was best for her hatchling, it would be good for him to be around others of his kind and hopefully he'd find his mates.  
  
The greasy haired man cast a doubtful look at the giant dragon before turning on his heels. "Come along now Potter, I am a busy man and do not have time to spend mucking around in the wilderness!"  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at the man before turning to his mother. He pressed in close to her heart taking in the comfort of her warms scales knowing it would be a long time before he would see her again.   
_"Mother are you sure I have to go?"_  
  
Cyndryt purred rubbing her snout on the top of Harry's head.   
_"You must go hatchling, be good and do your best, be sure to come home during the holidays I will be waiting for you in our cave."_  
  
With that said the great white dragon spread her wings and took off into the sky. Harry watched her go already missing his mothers warmth but he knew she wouldn't be budging on this so he sighed before taking off after the greasy haired man.   
-(Break)-  
Harry was tense eyes darting around him as people pushed passed. The train station was packed with people and the greasy haired man, professor Snape, hadn't told him where he needed to go. Harry didn't like any of this one bit.  
  
The raven looked around distressed, a low keening pur was starting to emit from his throat, it was a way for hatchlings to call for their mothers in a time of distress. Before the keening could get too loud a hand was placed on his shoulder.   
  
Harry jerked away turning around teeth barred in a threatening way. A plump woman with firey red hair smiled at him warmly, but Harry could sense her hostilities and knew this woman did not care to help him. "Hello dear, you must be Harry Potter, are you lost? My boys and daughter are all on their way to the train for hogwarts as well just follow us dear."  
  
The raven looked over to the large family, they all smelt off except for the identical ones. Harry approached cautiously, afraid one of them would try and attack him.   
  
The girl lunged forward to grab his arm but Harry jerked back snarling eyes blazing in fury, he was right they did want to attack him!   
_"Stay away from me! You reek of greed and envy, I don't want your scent destroying mothers!"_  
  
The group looked in shock and he could see the disgust in their eyes as he spoke. Harry looked off to the side and saw a person run through a brick wall. He grabbed his small amount of things and quickly ran through the barrier.  
  
Coming out of the brick revealed an even more compacted area, Harry was getting very antsy. He didn't like being surrounded by all these people and scents. He quickly made his way onto the train and found an empty room.  
  
The raven opened his trunk pulling out his blanket that his mother had got him after his first month with her, she had found it at a camp she had destroyed.   
  
Harry laid the blanket down on the floor before curling up in a ball and nestling into the smells of home and his mother. He felt content being alone, but of course nothing could ever be easy for him.  
  
The door to his compartment slammed open loudly startling the green eyed boy. Harry sat up lips curling back to bare his teeth at this newcomer trying to intrude on his territory. It was the youngest red headed boy, his sister, and a girl with bushy hair.  
  
The red head grinned trying to hide his disgust and greed. "Hello there mate! What are you doing on the floor? Mind if we sit here?"  
  
Harry got into a defensive crouch ready to protect his territory, this was HIS compartment, he would not allow these people to infect their scent on his stuff. "Go...Away!"  
  
The red head scowled losing his grin. "Oi you don't have to be such a prat, we just wanted to try and be friends with you! What you think just because your Harry Potter you can look down on us?"  
  
The yelling was attracting attention and it was making Harry more tense, he was just about to pounce when the red head was jerked back. It was a girl with wild black hair and silver grey eyes. She sneered at the group. "Your an utter idiot Weasley, your brothers a dragon trainer and you can't even tell that your about to be attacked."  
  
Weasley growled puffing his chest up, the girl Weasley doing the same. "Back off Black no one asked you! Besides I'm sure Harry wasn't going to attack Ron, he's not a wild animal."  
  
Harry slowly untensed, the girl she smelt like family and safety, her aura was also soothing to his fraying nerves. The girl rolled her eyes. "He was practically raised by a dragon, he's picked up their mannerisms and your intruding on his territory, now back up before I make you."  
  
Ron glared taking a threatening step towards the girl. Before anything else could happen Harry was up and standing in front of the girl eyes narrowed and growling.   
_"Don't touch her!"_  
  
There were whispers going around and the two Weasleys were starting to get frustrated with the whole situation. Ron finally snapped at Harry. "Stop speaking in parseltongue! It's something only dark wizards can do and your not a dark wizard."  
  
Harry didn't understand half of what the fuming red head had said. He grabbed the girl and pulled her into his compartment before slamming the door shut.  
  
Harry settled himself back on his nest starring at the girl by the door, he didn't know why he allowed her to enter, but he just couldn't shake the safe feeling he had around her. She sighed before plopping down on a seat. "So Potter, do you have any idea who I even am? I mean your a lot different than I expected, I honestly thought you'd be the typical loud Gryffindor, anyways my name is Trixa Black-Lestrange, but I honestly prefer Lestrange, my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and my father is Rudolphus Lestrange."  
  
Harry nodded, he didn't care too much about her parents, all he wanted was to get this year over with and hurry back home to his mother, he really missed her.   
  
The train came to a screeching halt and soon everyone started to leave. Harry gathered his things back into his trunk before sticking close to the Lestrange girl, he liked her aura and she wasn't annoying and stifling like all the other people. Sighing the raven stepped out of the train ready to face whatever new obstacles were to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some things that might have confused people, when Ron calls Trixa, Black it's because he knows she prefers to be called Lestrange. Also Trixa looks like Bellatrix only her hair is pitch black and not as curly and her eyes are a silver blue.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was honestly exhausted, he was shoved into a small room with a bunch of younger hatchlings.

The younger kids all stared at him, some amazed, and others scared. Harry didn’t bother with them they were no threat to him, he could feel a powerful aura on the other side of the door and it made him want to run. It felt disgusting and full of greed, worse than the Weasleys.

The door was opened and a stern looking witch came in she looked around the room before her eyes landed on Harry. “Mr. Potter please follow me.”

Harry stood looking hesitant but followed the lady out of the room. He scanned the crowed of students before taking a seat on a stool.

A hat was placed on Harry’s head causing the young wizard to tense up before a voice floated into his head. _“Ah yes, I wonder when I’d get to sort you mister Potter, hmm very interesting, I’m sure if things played out differently I would have sorted you into a different house but as of now there seems to be only one choice.”_

**“HUFFLEPUFF!!”**

There was a hushed silence in the room before all hell broke loose. The Weasleys all stood up shouting their denials, which caused the Hufflepuffs to jump up in defense of their house.

Dumbledore stood and placed his wand to his throat. “SILENCE!!” Everything became hushed as all the students looked to Dumbledore.

The old headmaster smiled and looked over to Harry. “There must have been a mistake, we shall see if the hat made a mistake, you don’t have a problem with that do you Harry my boy.”

Harry bristled in anger, the hat had told him where to go and he planned to go there. Harry turned and went to start making his way towards the black and yellow table. “No.”

Dumbledore frowned and reached out placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry let out a loud wailing growling sound and jerked away swinging around and crouching down eyes looking feral.

Harry hated it, this man had ruined his mother’s scent, now all he could smell was the vile greed of this old wizard and he couldn’t stand it, how dare this human touch him!

Before Harry could lunge for the old man someone wrapped their arms around his waist and pulled him back. Harry didn’t know why but he instantly felt calmed down and slowly his growling stopped.

The body holding him felt wrong but the scent smelled wonderful and it caused Harry to start a purring keening sound. It was low and only heard by the one holding him who tightened his hold.

The man looked up at Dumbledore. “Dumbledore, if I was you I’d leave the boy alone, he doesn’t want a retest he’s fine with his house.”

Dumbledore looked mad and he smiled his lips in a thin line. “Of course Moody, how about letting Mr. Potter go so he can go on to his housemates.”

Moody released his hold and Harry wanted to whine at being released but he stayed silent and made his way over to his house sitting between two girls who moved to allow him in.

Harry liked his housemates, he liked the idea of loyalty and he knew friends he made in this house would stick with him for a long time through thick and thin, his mother would be pleased with his house.

The girl next to him with brown wavy hair smiled lightly. “Hello, my names Susan Bones, I hope we can get along this year and the yeas to come.”

Harry nodded slightly, he could understand a lot of what the people said, but some of it was lost to him and he couldn’t speak it very well.

Hannah grinned throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders leaning in his space. “I was honestly shocked when you got thrown in the badge house, thought for sure you’d be a lion, but welcome to the home of the loyal and just.”

Harry tensed slightly but calmed himself after a few seconds, these two felt alright, but he’d have to wait until he could get a better read on them.

The brunette was confused when the old headmaster stood to address the students. “This year Hogwarts will be home to two other school as we host the Triwizard tournament! Please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons.”

The door to the great hall was flung open and ladies in silk blue uniforms came prancing in. Harry didn’t really understand their weird gestures and wondered if they were trying to do a mating ritual to attract potential mates.

Harry leaned away from them lips pulling back in an almost snarl, he didn’t want these weird women around him at all, they smelled awful and his instincts were telling him they could be dangerous.

Once the ladies sat with the Ravenclaws the doors were opened again and men came in banging sticks. Harry really was not enjoying any of this, it was annoying and loud and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up with his mother.

Once the men sat down at the Slytherin table Dumbledore stood again to address the masses. “Welcome students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, we hope you have a wonderful year here at Hogwarts, now let the feast begin.”

Food appeared on the table and Harry felt his mouth water at the delicious smells. He reached for all different kinds of meat piling them on his plates and watching those around him to make sure they didn’t try and steal his food.

Susan pursed her lips when she saw what he had. She shook her head and piled some vegetables on his plate. “You need to make sure you eat more than just meat, honestly.”

Harry eyed the green stuff she put on his plate wondering what it was. He didn’t think too much about it and looked over to the Slytherin table his eyes narrowing in distaste.

Some boy from Durmstrang was getting really handsy with the girl he met on the train the one who smelled of safety and home.

Harry stood gathering everyone’s attention as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Harry grabbed the boys wrist tightly eyes turning to slits teeth barred. “Don’t…Touch!”

The boy glared standing up. “Release my hand at once, and who are you to tell me who I can and can not talk to! Why don’t you go back to your house freak.”

Harry bristled, that word, he would never forget that word.  Trixa stood and was going to stop the boy from doing anything but Harry lunged growling. _“Idiotic human filth! Just because you think your better means nothing! I am not a freak, I will destroy you for trying to force yourself onto someone of my family!”_

Everything in the hall was silent as everyone stared in shock at the green eyed boy. Most of them had never heard anyone speak pareseltongue before so it was shocking especially coming from the boy who lived.

Finally the teachers snapped out of their trance and once again Moody was there pulling Harry away from the boy who had some bruises and cuts. “Potter, calm yourself, are you some kind of wild animal!”

Harry snapped his head over to the man holding him, the one that felt and looked wrong but had the soothing aura and magic. _“I am a wild animal! This is how mother taught me to protect my pack! Trixa is my packmate and I’ll kill any who try to hurt her!”_

Moody furrowed his brows, he had no idea what the boy had just said but he did hear Trixa’s name and he wondered honestly what the girl had done to cause the boy to act like this.

Moody grabbed Trixa by the arm and dragged both her and Harry out of the great hall away from all the prying eyes so he could question them both about what happened.

Once the three were alone Moody looked Harry over more closely. “So Potter you really are nothing more than a beast now, I have to say it was a shock hearing you speak pareseltongue.”

Harry cocked his head to the side wondering why the man seemed to change when not surrounded by people.

Trixa elbowed the teacher harshly and smiled at Harry patting him on the head. “Don’t worry about him Harry, he has mood swings sometimes, anyways why don’t you head on back to the great hall I can handle things here.”

Harry nodded slowly and went to leave but was stopped. Moody held on to his arm and pulled him back pushing a potion in his hands. “Here drink this as soon as you can, it’ll let you learn everything you need to know so you can speak to others.”

Harry sniffed it and wrinkled his nose grumbling about taking some weird vile potion but he threw his head back and drank it in one go gagging afterword’s.

Before Trixa could see what, the potion would do, Harry turned and left the room leaving the two in silnce for a few moments.

The silence was broken when Trixa turned around and slapped a hand on the teacher’s chest. “You’re an utter idiot! You can’t just flip flop moods like that or someone is going to catch on! Plus your acting too weird around Potter, keep this up and everyone’s going to know who you really are.”

Slowly the visage of Moody started to bubble and melt away until a fully new person stood there. Barty Crouch Jr shook his head trying to shake off the feeling of the poly juice potion.

Barty looked at the door where Harry had just left and sighed. “I don’t know why but I feel protective of him, like I have to protect him from all those who want to do him harm but it’s not right and I know it’s not! I’m a death eater and he’s the boy who lived, I will complete this mission and deliver the boy to our lord.”

Trixa rolled her eyes, honestly, she didn’t understand how men could be so dense, it was almost as bad as watching Parkinson, Malfoy, and Granger. “Just don’t do anything too stupid.”

Barty waved her off and Trixa shook her head as she turned to leave the room but at the last minute Barty stopped her. “Hey Trix why is it that Potter seems so attached to you anyways?”

The Black-Lestrange didn’t look back as she shrugged. “I have no idea, he said I smelled safe and like home.” With that she closed the door heading for her dorm room, she was done with the day and just wanted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, but I finally updated!! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!

Harry groaned in pain holding his head. Whatever that man had given him wasn’t settling right because his head felt like it was being split open. Harry rolled over on his bed whimpering.

One of the boys in the dorm looked over concerned. “U-Um are you alright Potter? What’s wrong?”

Harry furrowed his brows, he could understand what the boy said, perfectly. “W-Why can I, what’s h-happening to me!”

The boy frowned and rushed out of the dorm room leaving Harry to lay in bed in pain. He whimpered giving out a distressed keening kind of howl, he didn’t understand what was going on, why his head was hurting so much.

The door opened and the school mediwitch madam Pomfry walked in with a bag of things, the boy stood twisting his hands nervously behind the mediwitch. “I-Is he going to be okay?”

Madam Pomfry looked Harry over and sighed nodding. “Oh yes he’ll be just fine, it’s a potion going into effect, I’m sure it was Moody that administered it, he probably forgot that the side effect is severe headache, a little pain reliever potion and he’ll be good as new.”

The boy sighed in relief glad to know that the boy who lived wasn’t going to die. “Thank you so much ma’am I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Pomfry smiled and waved away the boys concern. She made Harry drink the potion and soon the younger boy was back to sleep. “Don’t worry about a thing Justin, he’ll be just fine in a few hours.”

Justin nodded and walked the mediwitch out of the room. He came back and was able to go back to sleep quickly knowing his bed partner wasn’t going to kill over in his sleep.

-(break)-

Harry woke up the next morning feeling ten times better. He quickly made his way downstairs and out of the common room before anyone could say anything to him.

Harry walked into the great hall and looked around curiously before his eyes lit up seeing Trixa sitting at her table. The brunette quickly made his way towards the girl.

Trixa looked up from her breakfast and sighed shaking her head. “Honestly Potter, your way to over protective, it’s not normal to be this protective of your friends when you’ve only known them for like two days and it probably doesn’t matter what I say because you don’t understand me.”

Harry stared at her intently before speaking up. “I understand everything you just said…I don’t know how I know or why I can speak like this but it’s all here in my head.”

The young Lestrange looked surprised before grinning and clapping Harry on the back. “Well good for you then mate! This way you’ll be able to communicate with everyone a whole lot easier.”

Harry nodded before turning. “Just wanted to make sure you were fine…Goodbye.”

Harry walked back over to his table and took a seat, it wasn’t even ten minutes later when Susan and Hannah both sat down on either side of him. He looked at them curiously but neither said anything and just began to make a plate for themselves.

Susan huffed seeing the boy’s lake of food and went about making his plate for him. “You must eat breakfast Harry it’s the most important meal of the day, plus you’ll need your strength we have double potions with the lions and then DADA with the snakes, it’ll be a rough day for us badgers.”

Harry tilted his head like a lost puppy and Hannah squealed when she saw it. “You are so adorable Harry!”

The dragon boy looked her over worried about her but turned back to Susan quickly. “I’ll protect you both, mother always said I need to protect my pack when I got here.”

They were all interrupted as Dumbledore and Barty Crouch Sr walked up towards the cup. The headmaster smiled at them all eyes twinkle. “The time has come for us to draw the names of the Triwizard champions everyone please be silent.”

Dumbledore stood in front of the flaming cup as it erupted and shot out a piece of charred parchment. “The beauxbatons champion is…Fleur Delacore.”

There was shouting and cheering as one of the woman in blue stood gracefully and made her way up to Dumbledore grabbing her piece of parchment before leaving out a door behind the teachers table.

A few minutes later the goblet erupted into flames again and Dumbledore caught the next piece of parchment. “The Durmstrang champion is… Victor Krum.”

There was some applause for Krum but most of the table was grinning like they had already won as Krum walked up and grabbed his parchment before going the same way as Fleur.

Another tense silence as the last champion would be called. The flames shot up again and Dumbledore read over the name smiling in almost disappointment. “The Hogwarts champion will be Cedric Diggory.”

Harry was surprised when someone from his table stood and the whole tables erupted into cheers. Harry felt instant alarm, he didn’t want someone from his house in this tournament, this house was like his pack he should be protecting them.

Cedric walked off to the same place and Dumbledore walked away from the Goblet. “Those are our Triwizard Champions! Everyone give a round of applause to the three champions!”

Dumbledore turned away from the crowed to head down the stairs but then the goblet did something strange and fire started to swirl around the cup shooting out more powerful than any of the other champions.

Harry felt his hackles rise and he started lowly growling catching Susan and Hannahs attention.

A piece of parchment shot out and Dumbledore grabbed it from midair before softly calling out. “Harry Potter”

Everything was deathly silent as the name rang out in the great hall. Harry snarled jerking back lips pulled back in a snarl. “HARRY POTTER!”

Susan pulled Harry up and gave him a gentle shove looking very worried for the boy. Harry walked towards the headmaster eyes narrowed, he took his parchment and knew instantly he didn’t do this, seeing as the handwriting was elegant and he barely knew how to spell.

Harry could hear people shouting about how he was a cheat and other many things but the boy who lived honestly couldn’t care less what the others had to say.

Harry walked into the room and Cedric was by his side in seconds looking worried. “This isn’t right, you shouldn’t be in this as well your far to young!”

Harry turned around getting into a defensive stance as a herd of teachers came storming in. Dumbledore went right for Harry grabbing him harshly by the shoulders. “Did you put your name in the goblet!”

Harry howled jerking out of his grasp and ran to Moody snarling at the others. Moody decided to speak up for the boy. “There’s no way Potter could have done it! Besides the boy barely knows how to write! There’s no way he wrote his name on that parchment!”

The room was in chaos and Harry was feeling very trapped and tensed. Everything went silent as all attention turned to Crouch Sr. The old man sighed before looking at them regretfully. “The goblet is binding, I’m afraid Mr. Potter has no choice but to participate in the tournament.”

Many looked appalled by the thought of such a young boy participating in such a violent event. But there was really nothing anyone could do.

After the four champions were debriefed on the process and told when to meet and when the first task was everyone split up and went their separate ways. Harry followed behind Cedric feeling down.

The older teen sighed turning to Harry and looking at him seriously. “Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?”

Harry shook his head whining softly in the back of his throat. Cedrics eyes softened and he nodded in understanding reaching out and patting Harry on the head to calm the poor boy.

Cedric knew Harry wouldn’t lie about this and besides the boy acted more like an animal than a human, there would have been no way for the boy to have gone through something like that.

The two champions walked into the common room and Harry tensed up hackles rising as the chaos, the house was separated half shouting about Harry being a cheat and the other half shouting that he was innocent.

Cedric frowned and stepped up taking a deep breath. “All of you dunderheads shut up!”

There was an almost eerie silence in the room as everyone looked to Cedric questioningly. Cedric sighed shaking his head. “Harry’s been set up, he’s a part of our house and we’re going to do whatever we have to, to make sure he doesn’t get hurt, someone wants him in this game, someone wants him in danger, we are badger house the one’s known for our loyalty and that is what we’ll show others, we are a united front and we won’t let one of our own suffer.”

It was quiet for a few minutes before the room broke into cheers many agreeing with Cedric and Harry was able to calm down seeing that the threat was gone. He looked around the room and couldn’t help the fond feeling he felt, this was his pack and he’d make sure to protect it.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry growled as another paper ball hit him in the back of the head. It was taking all of his self-control to not get up and tear into the assholes who were doing it. He knew it was most likely coming from the Slytherin table so he was trying to ignore it for Trixa’s sake.

Susan shot a glare over Harry’s shoulder at the snakes. “I swear if they do that one more bloody time I’ll hex them into next week!”

Hannan nodded in agreement just as mad at the treatment her fellow housemate was going through. “I can’t believe the teachers are just allowing it to happen too! It’s unbelievable!”

Harry shrugged biting into his meet savagely. “Just leave it alone, deal with them later, no witnesses.” He grinned and it caused many to shiver in fear at the look.

The morning kept on about the same but it didn’t escalate until Harry, Hannah, and Susan were walking through the courtyard to go to DADA.

They were cut off by two big brutish looking teens and Harry started to snarl. “So it’s true then, the great Harry Potter is nothing more than a lying cheat?”

Harry bristled at the words but a strange scent caught his attention, he tilted his head and locked eyes on a platinum blonde haired teen, he had his arms crossed with a haughty smirk on his face.

Harry was curious he walked forward pushing people out of his way as he made his way towards the blonde. The blonde was confused but started to back up until his back was against a tree.

The brunette leaned forward sniffing at the blonde before his eyes dilated and he looked up at the blonde quickly. “You smell just like Trixa, must protect, _you belong to one of my mates, must protect.”_

Without even realizing it Harry had slipped into parsaltongue his eyes not leaving the blondes form. A loud laugh snapped him out of it and his eyes lit up seeing Trixa. “Well look at the Draco, seems you in the same boat as me now.”

Draco did not seem too pleased by the fact and he scowled at the Lestrange. “Ridiculous why would Harry Potter want to protect me, this must be some kind of joke!”

Trixa rolled her eyes shaking her head grinning maliciously. “Face it Malfoy, you’re going to have to deal with an overprotective mama dragon.”

Draco looked confused at the wording. “I don’t understand why is he doing this? Why us, isn’t kind of strange?”

Draco tried pushing Harry away who was too busy trying to rub his scent onto the blonde, it was to warn others to stay away from his hatchling. “It took me awhile to figure it out but it’s because one of our parents must be his mate, Potter most likely have dragon blood in his veins and dragons mate for life, if that’s the case then it makes sense why he’s so protective.”

Before anything more could be said or discussed a smooth cool voice cut in. “Would you lot like to explain to me why you’re out here in the courtyard instead of in your classrooms?”

They all jumped and whirled around seeing Snape standing with his arms crossed, they all cursed when they realized they were now late. Snape let them go with a wave of his hand.

Harry quickly made his way back to Susan and Hannah purring softly when he was wrapped around their comforting scents. They ignored the noise now used to the strange noises Harry made.

They rushed into DADA quickly taking their seats and Moody shot them a look. “You lot stay after class, I’d like to know why you think you can just skip my class.”

Harry was confused his head tilted to the side as he saw a student with a blank look on his face. “What’s going on?”

Hermione turned to him starring at him silently for a moment before responding. “Professor Moody is trying to help us cast off the imperious curse, so we can fight against it.”

Harry once again bristled but he stayed quietly and remained in his seat, he would wait and see if anything happened. He’d only react if someone from his pack was hurt or going to be.

Moody scanned the room for his next prey and his eyes lingered on Harry but stopped and went to someone behind him. “Malfoy, get up here!”

Draco frowned but stood and strutted up to the front he looked at the class indifferently, but Harry could scent his fear. Harry tensed up his nerves tightly coiled, and he was ready to strike if needed.

Moody pointed his wand at Draco and said the curse. Draco’s eyes became hazy and Moody smirked. “Walk to the window open and then jump out.”

The class started screaming and yelling for Moody to stop, this was going too far, Moody was insane. Moody rolled his eyes it wasn’t like he was actually going to make the boy jump. “Come on Malfoy fight the curse or your going to die.”

When Malfoy stood on the window Moody cut the curse shaking his head, what he hadn’t expected was for Weasley to ‘bumb’ into the blonde. Harry’s eyes dilated and he was across the room in second throwing himself out of the window.

Draco was screaming tears in his eyes. Harry reached forward wrapping his arms around the blonde and held him close. “ _I have to protect mate’s hatchlings, please I need to protect!”_

Harry felt a burning pain in his back before two giant dark green wings sprouted from his back. Harry didn’t waste any time and shot back up to the window throwing them threw it before the wings disappeared.

Moody was at Harry’s side in a second. “Potter! Are you alright Potter?” Everyone was surrounding them but Harry’s eyes were still dilated and he saw the Weasley too close to his hatchlings.

Harry was up and out of Moody’s arms in seconds. He grabbed Ron by the throat holding him up and snarling. “ _Disgusting human filth! How dare you try and hurt my mates hatchling! I should kill you! Rip of your throat with my teeth!”_

Ron was whimpering and whining in Harry’s hold and many of the Gryffindors were trying to get him to let go but Harry’s nails were piercing into Rons throat as he held him.

Moody stepped forward and shouted. “That is enough, release him this instant Potter!”

Harry’s hand instantly released him, and Harry whined letting out an odd clicking sound as he hunched over. Harry didn’t like this feeling, he didn’t like feeling like he’d done something wrong.

Hermione was by Draco’s side along with Pansy and the other Slytherins looking him over worriedly. Draco was silent starring at Harry in almost shock.

After that who fiasco Moody decided to cancel the rest of the class and dismissed everyone.

Once the room was cleared all except for Draco and Trixa Moody changed back into Barty Jr. Draco glared at the man. “You imbecile you almost got me killed! If it wasn’t for Potter I’d be dead right now!”

Barty rolled his eyes at the overdramatic blonde. “Oh boohoo, your fine and that’s all that matters now Trixa I know you know what’s going on with Potter and I want you to tell me right now!”

Trixa rolled her eyes running a hand through her curly hair. “Harry have dragon blood in him and if I was to guess, you’re probably one of his mates, and either my mom or dad is another, same with Draco, he treats us like children he needs to protect because it’s in his blood.”

Barty sighed falling back on his desk. “Great just freaking great, how is the dark lord going to react when he finds out not one but three of his death eaters are bound to the boy who lived.”

Trixa shrugged slapping him on the shoulder. “I have no idea but I sure am glad I’m not in your position, now then me and Draco need to go, see ya around professor.”


	7. Chapter 7

Barty was nervous and he hated it. He was a loyal death eater and he wasn’t going to let something stupid like being mates with the boy who lived interfere with his lords plans…but it didn’t stop him from being nervous.

Barty was sitting in the stands to watch the first task of the tournament and he’d already seen the Diggory boy successfully get his egg, but he was also burnt in multiple places too, and the girl she nearly died by being ate!

The death eater sighed deeply willing his stupid nerves away, he was not going to let something stupid like love get in the way of his loyalties he had a job to do and he was going to do it no matter the cost!

-(Break)-

Harry stared at the little dragon in his hand intently, it was a baby dragon but that wasn’t what was bothering him. This scent, he knew this scent.

Harry started pacing anxiously he was like a cornered animal about to pounce, his nerves were lit up and he was growling it was honestly starting to scare the other contestants.

One by one Harry watched the contestants go out of the tent and he heard the sounds of them fighting and it angered him more knowing one of his kin were being hurt all for some stupid competition.

Barty Crouch Sr walked over to Harry and held out the bag. “Mr. Potter please put the dragon back into the sack your up next.”

Harry barred his teeth in warning and pulled the little dragon closer. “No, she is mine! Can’t have, won’t let you have!”

The old man looked confused and annoyed. “Now stop being stubborn and give the dragon here Mr. Potter! This is not a game you can’t keep the dragon now give!”

Harry ran out of the tent when he heard the whistle blow signaling it was his turn, he snickered knowing he got away from the man.

But Harry’s amusement quickly fled when he saw the dragon guarding a nest of eggs and his eyes dilated becoming nothing but slits. “Mother!”

The dragon raised it’s head and looked at him when she saw who it was she shot out grabbing Harry gently by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him into her nest as she snarled at all the spectators.

There was screaming from the crowd when they thought Harry was about to be eaten and soon there were wizard surrounding them most of them were dragon trainers.

Cyndryt kept her hatchlings close, she wouldn’t let these humans with sticks hurt her babies. “Stay away from my nest you disgusting vermin!”

Harry snarled at them too barring his teeth in warning. Harry looked around and noticed him mother was chained to the ground with a collar on her neck and he let out a loud wailing keen.

Cyndryt looked to her oldest hatchling in concern and noticed what he was seeing, she bent down and purred softly trying to calm him. “Calm little hatchling, there is nothing to fear I’ll be fine and together we will be free.”

Harry had tears in his eyes and he shook his head. “No! They hurt you mother! I won’t let them hurt you any more I promise!”

Cyndryt knew her hatchling was kind and she sighed deciding she’d let him prove himself to her and laid her head down curling around the nest and little dragon that slipped Harry’s grip.

Harry stood in front of his mother and siblings growling at the wizard. “Stay away from my mother!”

Charlie stepped forward hesitantly. “Hey Harry it’s fine calm down, no one wants to hurt her we just want to make sure your safe, you need to step away from the dragon Harry it’s really dangerous.”

Harry snarled crouching down he was going to attack if the human got any closer. His mother gave him permission to protect her nest and he wasn’t going to let her down.

Charlie took a step back noticing the position and held his hands up. “Come on Harry all you need to do it come away from the dragon and we can get her and her young back into their cages.”

Harry turned his head to look at the chains around his mother and then back to Charlie. “Take them off of my mother, let her go or I’ll kill you all for hurting her!”

Charlie frowned and another wizard scoffed walking forward. “Enough of this nonsense, that beast is not your mother and I’ve had enough of your shit move boy.”

Charlie tried to warn the guy to get back, but he didn’t listen, Harry lunged at the guy bring him down easily and disarming him, Harry snapped both of his wrists and threw him away from the nest.

Everyone was tense, even the people in the stands as they watched to see what would happen. Harry took out his wand and moved over to his mother’s neck placing his wand against the collar. “Open!”

The collar popped open and everyone started to scream as Cyndryt stood spreading her wings wide she gathered her hatchlings in her arms but left one egg, a golden one.

Cyndryt looked down to her oldest hatchling and cooed at him softly. “Be safe young one and when your done here be sure to come home to me and your siblings.”

Harry nodded watching his mother fly away, he was sad to see her go again but he was also happy knowing she’d be free.

The boy who lived turned to the group of wizards and snarled they had their wands drawn and were talking about getting the dragon back. “You’ll leave my mother alone! If I find out you’ve hurt her again I’ll kill each and every one of you.”

Another foolish wizard stepped forward red in the face. “You idiot boy! Do you have any idea what you just cost us! That dragon was one of the last of its kinds and you let it go under some delusion that it loves you, how stupid like a beast like that could see a human as anything more than food!”

Harry screamed in rage and threw himself at the man, he ran his clawed fingers down his face. “Don’t you speak of my mother like that disgusting human vermin! I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt her!”

Harry was yanked back by his shirt and he turned snarling. Moody glared and snapped. “Stop that this instant Potter!”

To everyone’s surprise Harry listened, he stopped snarling at the other and instead was just pouting at him.

Moody/Barty Jr looked to the judges and stated. “Potter finished his task, he got the golden egg away from the dragon, this ends the tasks for today.”

The judges looked hesitant but nodded and each gave a score, somehow the judges all scored Harry with nines meaning he won the first task.

Harry was still on edge and bristled but as he walked through the tent into the school he couldn’t help but smile when Susan threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him in a tight hold.

Susan had tears in her eyes as she checked him over. “Oh Harry I was so worried when I saw the dragon grab you I’m so happy your safe.”

Harry nodded and patted her on the head. Hannah smiled happily and high fived him for a job well done, Harry was content being around his two friends feeling safe with his pack.

-(Break)-

Dumbledore paced in his office, the way Harry was acting was bad, he wasn’t broken and seeking any affection he could get, he was nothing more than a wild animal!

Dumbledore sighed sitting himself behind his desk. “This just won’t do, all my plans are being ruined because of that brat, I’ll need to do something about this or I may lose him forever.”

The manipulative old man sighed before an idea came to him. “Hmm that could do.”

Severus walked in at that moment and frowned. “What are you planning head master?”

Dumbledore looked up eyes glittering with a sort of malice many mistake for something kind. “I think I have the perfect idea of how to get Harry back on track and back into my hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted you all to know that if Harry's speech is sometimes choppy and short it's because he's still not very used to talking and some have wondered about the Barty thing but I changed it, I never realized that I didn't have him tagged as one of the pairings but he is now. Thank you all for reading and commenting it means a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

Dumbledore sat in his office with Moody in front of him. The two older men went way back and Dumbledore knew Moody would agree to his plan because it was all for the greater good. “You see Alastor my dear friend, it has come to my attention that young Potter is bonded to you, I want you to use that bond to bend the boy to my will, I need a warrior, a weapon willing to give his life for our cause.”

Barty jr couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Dumbledore was asking him to manipulate Harry into becoming a weapon for the light.

A big part of Barty wanted to rage at Dumbledore thinking Moody could be anything to Harry, and how Dumbledore wanted to use HIS mate as nothing more than a weapon.

Sadly Barty had a role to play and he looked to Dumbledore seriously and nodded. “I understand Albus, the boy needs to be kept in line, if what you say is true than I’ll be sure to keep the boy into line.”

Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to gleam with greed at seeming to get his way. “Tonight we’ll try something on the boy to see if it takes, bring young Harry to my office at midnight.”

Barty nodded stiffly and stood leaving the room, once he got back to his office he paced running a hand through his hair, he didn’t know what he could do, he knew his lord would be pleased if the boy somehow broke but, Harry was his mate, how could he just throw him to the wolves?

Barty stopped pacing and his eyes lit up with giddiness and an idea, it was far fetched but it could just maybe work out for him. Barty didn’t waste a second before grabbing a quill and started writing. He’d try to help harry is he could but if not he couldn’t risk his mission.

-(break)-

Harry felt agitated, his hair stood on end and he could just feel something was wrong but he couldn’t figure out what.

It probably had to do with the egg in his possession, Harry knew what it was an he’d already listened to the message, the judges would be taking something from each contestant, something important.

That is why Harry was worried, he didn’t have anything important on him. Yes he had some stuff from home that held his mothers scent but there was nothing that he’d give his life for, the only thing important to him now was Trixa, Draco, and his mate.

Harry continued his pacing while Susan and Hannah just watched him both slightly amused by his antics.

Harry’s head snapped over to them when he heard a little giggle, Susan covered her mouth in vain because she’d already gotten Harry’s attention with the sound. He narrowed his eyes at her. “What’s so funny?”

Susan smiled widely sitting up straighter and looking one of her best friends in the eyes. “You my dear Harry, your simply too worried and stressed about this, even if they were to take someone important to you, they won’t die from it and besides you’ll save them won’t you?”

Harry pondered this a moment and nodded hesitantly before sitting between the two girls on the couch in the common room. “Yes, I’ll save.”

Hannah slapped him on the back and stood standing in front of him. “Good to know, but feel free to feel your righteous dragon anger if they happen to take me because I can’t swim!”

Harry grinned snickering and stood as well. “Let’s go eat, worry later.” The two girls couldn’t agree more as they made their way out of the common room.

Before they could make it into the dining hall a smooth cool voice spoke out. “Mr. Potter if I could take a moment of your time.”

The brunette turned and when he locked eyes with the blonde Harry’s eyes dilated and he breathed in deeply before jumping at the man and started rubbing his head on the blondes chin giving out an almost purring noise.

Lucius Malfoy was shocked, he felt the bond the moment he laid eyes on the boy and Potters reaction was proof enough but he was still shocked that he was a soulmate to Harry freaking Potter.

Lucius pulled the boy back and studied his face, the boy smiled up happily at him still giving off that purring sound and Lucius realized this was probably the first time the boy had felt the bond so completely.

With Barty the bond was there but it was being diluted and strained because of the scents interfering, once he turned back into himself the bond would lock into place until it was solidified.

The blonde’s mind was running with possibilities and plans, there was a small chance that they could keep the boy alive, Harry as he was held no allegiance to the light but he did hold allegiance to the dark side.

Lucius smiled viciously, two of Voldemorts most trusted death eaters were soulmates to the boy who lived, there’s no way for Dumbledore to keep his weapon out of the dark lord hands now.

Unlike most Lucius knew a lot about soulmates, especially when it involved magical creature blood, seeing as the Malfoy are from a long line of Veela, Lucius knew that Harry would never betray him or Barty and in turn that would make him loyal to the dark lord.

Harry peered at the blonde wondering what he was thinking about since he hadn’t moved in the last ten minutes. Harry tilted his head curiously before butting his head against the mans chin to capture his attention.

Lucius snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to the pouting boy, he brought his hand up and ran it through Harry’s hair. “I’m sorry my dear but your far too young for solidify the bond, besides the dominant of our little group has first rights.”

Harry tilted his head to the side and thought over the words before nodding, Lucius was right, if anyone tried to solidify the bond before their dominant they’d most likely be killed.

Lucius then remembered what Barty told him earlier, about Dumbledore’s plan and decided he’d have to deal with that.

Taking Harry’s hand Lucius dragged the boy into the great hall and right up to the staff table, he looked down his nose at Dumbledore and spoke loudly for the whole hall to hear. “It has come to my attention that dear Harry here is my soulmate, because of this reason I will be staying in the castle to solidify our bond.”

Dumbledore looked absolutely outraged at what Lucius was saying. “Preposterous Mr. Potter already has a soulmate, why Alastor Moody is his mate you must be lying!”

Lucius smirked smugly at Dumbledore and spoke with condescension. “Are you fool enough to believe that a wizard with the power that Harry hold would only have one mate? You’re a fool if you believe that and as the dominant in out little group Harry will listen to me over anyone else.”

Harry knew Lucius was bending the truth a little, about being the dom, Harry didn’t know why he was lying but decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being and let his mate handle the situation.

Lucius sneered at Dumbledore. “Now according to our laws there is nothing you can do from stopping me from spending time with my soulmate, so I will be staying in one of the guest rooms and Harry will be staying with me, that is all.”

Lucius turned, and his long platinum blonde hair hit Snape right in the face as he strutted from the room. “Come along Harry dear, there’s much we need to discuss.”

Harry trotted off happily behind Lucius, pleased that his soulmate had shut Dumbledore up and quite easily. Harry couldn’t wait to talk to his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I kind of forgot about this story for a minute but I'm back now and will hopefully not take this long to update again!


End file.
